Mike, ghost-sitter
by AikoTheTsundere
Summary: Freddy a un gros problème technique l'empêchant d'utiliser ses jambes. Il doit donc être envoyé en réparation! Au début, ça faisait bien rire Mike mais, lorsque Mari lui demande de s'occuper de l'âme de Freddy, le jeune gardien ne rit plus trop! Mike arrivera-t-il à s'en sortir, lui qui ne s'est jamais occupé d'un enfant?
1. Prologue

**JE SUIS DE RETOOOUR :D**

 **Et devinez avec quoi! UNE FANFIC PAS DEPRIMANTE! (Si si, j'en suis capable :3 )**

 **Bref, bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Le bruit de métal fracassé retentit dans toute la pizzeria et il ne fallut pas bien longtemps à Mike et Scott, les gardiens de jour, pour débouler dans la grande salle et voir tous les enfants avec des visages plus surpris les uns que les autres et les parents, tout aussi choqués.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ici ? » cria Scott.

« Y'a Freddy qu'est tombé ! » répondit une petite fille en désignant l'animatronic sur le sol, visage contre le carrelage bicolore.

Mike n'a pas pu retenir son rire. C'était trop ridicule ! Alors qu'il était encore sur le sol, Freddy continuait d'agiter les bras dans tous les sens en criant.

Sur la scène, Chica et Bonnie fixaient leur ami en pouffant de rire. Rapidement, c'est tous les animatronics de la pizzeria qui ont explosé de rire.

Des rires venaient de partout ! Ceux de Foxy et de Mangle venaient de la Pirate Cove, ceux des Toys, de leur petite scène sur la droite de la salle, ceux des Balloon Twins (impossible de ne pas les entendre) du Game Corner et ceux de Golden Freddy et Golden Bonnie venaient de la Story Room alors qu'ils passaient leurs têtes hors de la pièce.

Avec un peu d'attention, on pouvait même entendre celui de Mari dans sa boîte.

Freddy s'est appuyé sur ses coudes et a relevé sa tête qui était devenue rouge tomate.

Scott a alors tenté de relever Freddy en priant les enfants (et surtout leurs parents) de bien vouloir aller ailleurs, le temps que Freddy soit transporté à la Parts And Services Room.

Alors que Mike et Scott transportaient Freddy, le premier n'arrivait toujours pas à arrêter de rire.

« Tu t'aurais vu, vieux ! Pire qu'un poisson hors de l'eau ! Bwahahaha ! »

Freddy a juste dévié son regard. En temps normal, il aurait crié des centaines d'injures et de reproches à Mike pour être si insolent (ce qui, de toute façon, n'aurait rien amélioré du côté du fou rire du gardien!) mais là, il était dans une salle pleine de jeunes enfants et ce n'était donc pas le meilleur endroit pour être grossier !

Il s'est donc laissé emporter, sans rien dire.

Un peu plus calme, Scott a prononcé en souriant :

« Voyons ce qui ne va pas chez ce gros nounours ! »

Fou rire incontrôlable de Mike, épisode 2 !

* * *

 **C'est ça Mike. C'est ça rigole!**

 **Tu sais pas ce qui t'attend :D**


	2. Seul et unique choix

**Laaa SUITE! :D (enfin xD)**

* * *

18 heures (Soit environ 1 heure après l'incident de Freddy).

La pizzeria venait de fermer et Mari, JJ et les Shadows étaient en train de chercher ce qui n'allait pas chez Freddy.

Cependant, alors que les gardiens, les autres animatronics et Mr Tombstone (le directeur) pensaient que ça allait prendre du temps, il n'a fallu que quelques minutes avant que les techniciens ne ressortent.

« Alors ? » demanda Scott.

« Apparemment, les circuits des jambes de Freddy ont cramé. Il est incapable de les bouger ! » annonça JJ en jonglant avec un tournevis.

« Comment ça se fait ? » demanda Chica.

« C'est peut-être parce môssieur n'a pas voulu nous écouter quand on lui a dit que ses jambes étaient usées et qu'il fallait les changer. » dit Shaffy en envoyant un sourire moqueur à Freddy, toujours dans la Parts And Services Room.

Soudain, une clé à molette vola hors de la pièce, fut évitée de justesse par Mari, fit tomber la casquette de JJ, frôla la joue de Shabby et finit en plein dans la figure de Shaffy.

« MES JAMBES VONT TRÈS BIEN ! » cria Freddy. « C'est juste un stupide fil qui s'est débranché ! Vous n'avez qu'à le remettre en place et basta ! »

« Les circuits ont cramé, on te dit ! » répondit Shabby.

« Et donc, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? » demanda Mr Tombstone.

« Vu l'état de son endosquelette, on a pas le choix. Il faut l'envoyer chez le concessionnaire pour qu'il le remplace. » dit Mari.

À ce moment, un gros « boum » retentit de la pièce. Toutes les têtes se sont tournées vers Freddy qui était maintenant sur le sol. Il a commencé à ramper vers les techniciens et s'est agrippé à la jambe de Mari en le fixant avec de grands yeux bleus humides.

« NON ! Pitié, pas le concessionnaire ! Ce... ça coûterait trop cher de toute façon ! Vous êtes sûrs que vous pouvez pas réparer ça vous-mêmes ?! »

« Si tu veux finir paraplégique comme moi après mon accident, alors oui, on peut ! » dit JJ en ramassant sa casquette. « Sérieusement, Freddy, il faut vraiment que tu sois réparé par des mains expertes ! »

Freddy a lâché la jambe de Mari et a regardé les visages de ses amis, tous plus sérieux les uns que les autres. Il a alors soupiré et baissé la tête.

« Ok. Vous avez gagné ! Envoyez-moi chez le concessionnaire ! »

Quelques heures plus tard...

Freddy était désormais dans une caisse. Il serait envoyé demain.

Alors que Mike allait rentrer chez lui, Mari est venu à sa rencontre.

« Mike ? Tu peux venir une seconde ? J'aimerais te parler de quelque chose. »

Mike a haussé les épaules et a suivi Mari jusqu'à la Story Room (les Golds se baladaient déjà dans la pizzeria).

« Attends moi ici. Je reviens. » a dit Mari avant de quitter la pièce.

Mike a soupiré et a attendu calmement en observant la décoration de la pièce. Le plafond était bleu ciel avec une lampe jaune soleil. Le sol était recouvert de moquette verte et les murs ressemblaient à des dessins d'enfants avec des prairies, des arbres, des montagnes, des fleurs, une rivière et quelques petites maisons par moments.

Mike sourit. Travailler ici. Golden Freddy et Golden Bonnie étaient vraiment chanceux ! Leur boulot consister à raconter des histoires aux enfants en les faisant participer. C'est-à-dire que les petits se déguisaient (souvent en princesses ou en chevaliers) et eux, jouaient le rôle de dragons ou de monstres à combattre pour sauver ses amis et, pourquoi pas, récupérer un trésor quand Foxy et Mangle participaient aussi.

Mike fut arraché à ses pensées par Mari qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce avec, dans ses bras, une petite boule de lumière blanche qu'il portait comme si c'était un bébé.

« C'est quoi ça ? » demanda Mike.

« C'est l'âme de Freddy. »

Mike fixa la boule de lumière. Ça ? L'âme de Freddy ? L'esprit du gamin qui le hante ?

Ses doutes ont disparus lorsque, lentement, la boule s'est métamorphosée en une silhouette d'enfant en train de dormir dans les bras de Mari.

« Et quoi ? » demanda Mike en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air dérangé. « Qu'est-ce que je dois faire avec lui ? »

« J'aimerais que tu t'en occupes jusqu'à ce que Freddy soit réparé. »

« QUOI ? Pourquoi moi ? »

« Fritz est en stage avec sa classe, Jérémy a réunion de famille et Scott travaille de jour. T'es le seul qui reste ! »

« Hého ! Moi aussi je travaille de jour ! »

Le pantin a alors eu un énorme sourire et a sorti de sa poche un papier avec la signature du directeur. Il l'a tendue à Mike.

« Bonne nouvelle ! J'ai réussi à convaincre le patron de te donner congé jusqu'à ce que Freddy soit réparé ! T'as de la chance, pas vrai ? »

« C'est une vengeance, hein ? C'est pour me punir de m'être moqué de Freddy, hein ? »

« Peut-être~ ! »

Mari s'est alors mis à rire en essayant de ne pas réveiller le petit fantôme toujours dans ses bras. Il s'est calmé et a alors tourné un regard sérieux vers Mike.

« Non, sérieusement, tu es le seul à pouvoir t'occuper de lui. Le jour, il sera tout seul ! Aucun d'entre nous ne pourra s'en occuper correctement. Il n'y a qu'à toi que je peux confier une telle responsabilité. Alors, s'il-te-plaît, accepte. »

Mike a baissé les yeux vers le petit garçon translucide douillettement blotti contre la poitrine de Mari, dormant paisiblement. Le jeune gardien le savait, les enfants de la pizzeria ne supportaient pas très bien d'être seuls. Il imaginait le petit, laissé dans la Parts And Services room sans personne à qui parler ou même regarder. Ça doit être horrible !

Mike a finalement soupiré.

« Très bien, je m'occuperai de Freddy. »

« Max. »

« Hein ? »

« C'est son vrai nom. Max. »

Le petit s'est lentement réveillé. Mari l'a posé sur le sol et le gamin a regardé Mike d'un air curieux. Mari fit un signe à Mike.

« Bon bah...salut Max ! J'imagine que je vais devoir m'occuper de toi jusqu'à ce que Freddy soit réparé. J'espère qu'on va bien s'entendre ! »

Max a esquissé un grand sourire enfantin. Il s'est ensuite tourné vers Mari et a fait un câlin à ses jambes. Le pantin a serré l'enfant dans ses bras et l'a ensuite poussé vers Mike avant de repartir vers sa boîte.

Mike est alors reparti chez lui avec, dans ses bras, un petit garçon fait de lumière.

Le jeune gardien de nuit ne se répétait qu'une seule chose :

« Mais dans quoi j'me suis encore fourré, moi ? »

* * *

 **Vous connaissez ce moment?**

 **Ce moment où vous sentez que vous avez fait un très mauvais choix?**

 **C'est ce que Mike ressent xDDDD**


	3. à la crèche avec Doll

**Heeey! Désolée du retard mais l'école a eu la gentille idée de me foutre une interro par jour ce qui fait que j'ai avancé comme un escargot -_-**

 **Mais bon, mieux vaut tard que jamais, hein? ^^**

 **...**

 **Hein? ^^'**

* * *

Le lendemain...

La lumière du soleil passant à travers la fenêtre réveilla Mike. Mais ça ne le fit pas sortir du lit pour autant. Il a juste marmonné quelque chose à propos de la lumière et a collé son oreiller à sa tête afin de rester dans l'obscurité.

Cependant, une chose qu'il avait oublié à cause de la fatigue matinale (qui, au passage, n'avait aucune raison d'exister puisqu'il venait de dormir pendant 9 ou 10 heures) finit par le réveiller pour de bon.

« Debout, Mike ! »

Mike sauta littéralement au plafond en entendant la petite voix aiguë et fantomatique hurler à son oreille.

Lorsqu'il fut remis de ses émotions, il fixa avec de grands yeux le petit garçon translucide qui lui adressait un énorme sourire.

« Max... » commença calmement Mike « Je sais que, depuis le temps, tu as oublié ce que voulait dire « dormir » mais je tiens particulièrement à te rappeler que j'ai BESOIN de reprendre mes forces après la journée mouvementée d'hier. Tu comprends ça pas vrai ? »

« Bah oui ! C'est juste qu'il est 10 heures et demie et que t'as un rencart avec Doll dans 5 minutes ! »

...

« GWAAAAAAAAAH ! » hurla Mike en sortant de son lit et en se ruant vers la salle de bain « MAIS POURQUOI TU M'AS PAS RÉVEILLÉ PLUS TÔT ? ET COMMENT TU SAIS ÇA TOI D'ABORD ?! »

« J' l' ai vu sur ton calendrier d'la cuisine ! » Max a fait flotter le mini calendrier en question vers lui. « « Samedi 23 mars : RDV Doll. Pas être en retard ! » C'est toi qui l'as écrit ! »

« C'EST BON ! Pas la peine de me le rappeler ! »

Mike est sorti de la salle de bain, habillé mais les cheveux encore trempés, a attrapé Max par la taille et est sorti de son appartement en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Il a installé le petit sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture et s'est assis au volant avant de démarrer la voiture qui partit en trombe.

Derrière, Max s'est mis à rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? » demanda Mike, agacé.

« T'as rendez-vous avec Doll~ » dit-il avec la petite voix taquine que la plupart des enfants utilisent quand ils parlent d'amour. Mike a juste gardé les yeux sur la route en rougissant.

« C'est pas un rencart, minus ! Je vais juste l'aider un peu avec les gosses de la crèche à laquelle elle travaille car sa collègue est absente. C'est tout ! »

En réponse à ça, Max a commencé à mimer un violon en faisant jouer sa mélodie de « Toréador ». Ses yeux ont lui d'une lumière bleue.

Mike s'est frappé le front. Il faisait 100 000 prières pour que les enfants de la crèche ne soient pas si agaçants.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la crèche. Mike est sorti de sa voiture et a prit Max dans ses bras. Il est alors entré dans le bâtiment. Il a aperçu Doll.

« Hé ! Doll ! »

La jeune femme s'est retournée et s'est dirigée vers Mike en souriant.

« Salut Mikey. Ça va ? »

« Oui. Désolé du retard je... n'avais pas entendu mon réveil ! »

« Bah ! C'est pas bien grave ! Oh mais ! C'est qui ce petit ? Un des enfants de la pizzeria ? »

Doll a désigné le petit qui a attrapé sa main et l'a doucement secouée en souhaitant une bonne journée à l'amie de Mike, exactement comme Freddy l'aurait fait.

« Ouaip ! » répondit Mike « C'est Max. L'esprit de Freddy ! »

« Il est très mignon ! » répondit Doll en frottant les cheveux de l'enfant. « Mais pourquoi il est là ? »

« Freddy a eu un problème technique et, durant sa réparation, je suis de corvée de babysitting ! Enfin... j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas qu'il soit ici ! »

« Non non ! Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Tant qu'il reste bien sage, tout va bien ! »

« Ouf ! Tant mieux ! »

Mike a déposé Max par terre. Les trois se sont dirigés vers la grande salle où quelques enfants étaient déjà en train de jouer. Doll s'est penchée vers Max.

« Si tu veux, tu peux prendre un ou deux jouets et aller dans un coin ! Je ne crois pas que les autres enfants te remarqueraient de toute façon ! »

« Doll, je suis désolé mais, tu sais, je suis beaucoup trop vieux pour jouer avec ça ! »

« Ah bon ? Pourtant je te donnerais maximum 7 ou 8 ans ! »

« ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus 8 ans ! »

« Mais t'as quel âge alors ? »

Max a commencé à compter sur ses doigts.

« 39 ans et demi ! »

Doll est devenue toute blanche et Mike a explosé de rire.

Le reste de la journée est passé assez vite. Comme prévu, Mike aidait Doll avec les enfants pendant que Max se baladait dans le bâtiment ou, par moments, venait flotter au dessus de Mike en se moquant de son incapacité à s'occuper correctement d'un enfant.

Vers 17 heures, les mamans sont revenues chercher leurs petits. Mike a commencé à tourner la tête dans tous les sens.

« Doll ? Tu n'aurais pas vu Max ? »

« Il était avec toi, non ? »

« Pfff ! J'y crois pas ! MAX ! T'ES OÙ ?! »

Mike s'est dirigé jusqu'à la salle de jeu où, toujours dans un coin, Max était assis en boule avec une sorte d'écran de lumière devant lui. Mike pouvait entendre des voix venant de cette lumière.

« _Max ! Je t'ai trouvé !_

 _Oui, maman ! Tu m'as trouvé~ ! »_

Des rires ont suivi. Mike s'est avancé vers le petit qui a vite fait de faire disparaître son souvenir et a regardé Mike avec ce même regard malicieux.

« Alors ? Comment ça a été avec _Dolinette_? »

« Hin hin hin. Très drôle, minus ! »

Mike a agrippé Max et a commencé à le chatouiller. Doll est entrée à ce moment là.

« Hé, les garçons ! Je viens d'avoir une super idée ! Et si on allait se balader au parc ? Il fait beau ce soir ! »

« Pourquoi pas ? Ça te va Max ? »

« Je ne peux rien refuser à une charmante demoiselle~ ! »

Mike a souri. Cette phrase, Freddy la répétait souvent lorsqu'une petite fille lui demandait de chanter une chanson en particulier.

« Dans ce cas, allons-y ! C'est moi qui mène la marche ! » cria Doll en se dirigeant vers la sortie, suivie de Mike et Max.

Le parc n'était qu'à une dizaine de mètres de la crèche. Alors qu'ils y entraient, une voix les arrêta.

« Doll ? »

La jeune femme s'est retournée. Ses yeux se sont alors élargis.

« Lucas ? LUCAS ! »

Doll s'est jetée au cou de « Lucas ». Mike et Max l'ont regardée, étonnés.

« Les g- Mike, c'est Lucas ! Un ancien ami de l'université ! »

« Et ancien petit ami de la demoiselle ! »

 **« Un vulgaire baraqué inconnu à la vraie classe comme toi ne devrait pas avoir le droit de dire « demoiselle » ! »** murmura Max dans sa voix fantomatique. Mike lui donna un coup de coude en lui adressant un regard plein de reproches.

 **« Quoi ? De toute façon il m'entend pas ! »**

« Enchanté Lucas. » dit tout simplement Mike en souriant. « Je m'appelle Mike ! »

« Ravi de te connaître, Michael ! »

« Euh...c'est juste « Mike » ! »

« ça revient au même ! »

 **« Et en plus, ça modifie les noms ! »**

« Oh ! Lucas ! Et si tu te joignais à nous ? On allait se balader dans le parc ! Ça te dérange pas Mike ? »

 **« Si ! Ça nous dérange ! »**

« Non non ! Pas du tout, Doll ! »

« Génial ! Allez ! On y va ! »

Le groupe a commencé à avancer. Mike s'est un peu reculé pour parler avec Max.

« Dis donc, toi ! Ça va pas de crier des insultes pareilles ? »

 **« Bah ! De toute façon, Doll ne fait plus attention à toi ! Elle peut plus m'entendre et même plus me voir ! Quant à ce gros lard, j'accepte d'être mis au placard s'il sait SEULEMENT que je suis là ! »**

« Bon, écoute, je veux plus t'entendre, maintenant ! Tu restes tranquille ou je t'envoie à la pizzeria pour le reste de la nuit, compris ? »

Max a croisé les bras et a boudé. « L'agréable petite balade au parc » n'allait peut-être pas si bien se passer, finalement !

* * *

 **OUI, Oui, Oui! J'ai utilisé le cliché de l'ancien petit ami de l'université, OUI! Et je suis désolée pour ça!**

 **Mais bon, pour préciser, quand les paroles de Max sont en gras, ça veut dire que seuls les originaux de la pizzeria (Animatronics, Gardiens de nuit, Directeur,...) peuvent l'entendre et/ou le voir et, quand c'est normal, tout le monde peut le voir et l'entendre.**

 **Me demandez pas comment, je cherche encore une excuse!**


	4. Dispute et réconciliation

**ENFIN! Yé! J'ai plus d'inspiration du tout! Les fanfics humoristiques, ça me réussit franchement pas xD**

 **Enfin bon, désolée du retard hein ^^'**

* * *

1 heure passa. Doll et Lucas parlaient du passé en rigolant comme des imbéciles. Laissés sur le côté, Mike et Max commençaient à s'ennuyer...enfin, surtout Mike ! Car Max profitait de son invisibilité partielle pour laisser aller ses paroles, au grand dam du jeune gardien !

 **« Tu sais, je pourrais vite achever ça ! Il me voit pas pour l'instant mais peut-être qu'avec un peu de concentration, je pourrais me faire voir et lui faire peur ! Ou encore posséder une oie ou un chien pour l'attaquer ! Ou bien- »**

« Et toi, Mike ? Tu fais quoi de ta vie ? » demanda soudainement Lucas.

« Hein ? Euh... gardien de jour ! Gardien de jour à la pizzeria Freddy Fazbear. »

Lucas éclata de rire.

« Quoi ? »

« J'veux dire, cette vieille pizzeria est encore ouverte ? J'croyais qu'elle avait été fermée ! »

« Elle a été réouverte. » répondit Doll. « Elle est très populaire maintenant ! Les enfants de la crèche n'arrêtent pas d'en parler ! »

« Non, j'y crois pas ! » Lucas éclate à nouveau de rire. « Cet endroit complètement flippant et hanté ? Ouvert aux gosses ? Ils sont vraiment stupides là-bas ! »

 **« Je te conseille de baisser d'un ton, mon grand ! Ça risque de mal finir... »**

« Non mais sérieusement, des gamins ont été tués là-bas ! Un mec s'est fait arracher la tête par un robot ! Même si, je dois l'avouer, il devait vraiment être le dernier des imbéciles pour se faire bouffer par un joyeux animal ! »

 **« Tu vas voir qui sera le dernier des imbéciles si tu te tais pas maintenant ! »**

« Et puis, revenons à ces pauvres gosses ! Le patron et les employés (je ne parle pas de toi Mike, quoique) doivent être vraiment inconscients pour laisser un endroit où des meurtres ont eu lieu ouvert au public ! Vous voulez vraiment que ça recommence ?! »

Lucas n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Max se jeta sur un chien errant qui passait par là, le posséda et se rua sur Lucas.

Mike se releva et courut vers le « chien » et l'agrippa pendant que Doll, affolée, était en train d'appeler la fourrière et les secours.

Le gardien réussit à enlever l'animal et, juste après, une silhouette blanche et translucide en sortit pour filer se cacher derrière des arbres. Mike posa le chien et se dirigea vers Max.

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris ?! Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu le tuer ?! »

 **« J'm'en fiche ! C'est tout c'qu'il mérite ! »**

« Max, écoute ! Je sais que tu n'aimes pas qu'on parle ainsi de la pizzeria, mais tu dois prendre un peu sur toi ! C'est très grave ce que tu as fait ! »

 **« TAIS-TOI ! » les yeux de Max avaient viré en noir à pupilles blanches. « C'EST PAS TOI QUI A ÉTÉ TUÉ PAR UN PSYCHOPATHE ! T'AURAIS FAIT LA MÊME CHOSE SI C'ÉTAIT TOI ! »**

Mike n'a rien dit. Il a juste soupiré et a continué à sermonner le petit jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne dise plus rien. Il est alors retourné près de Doll et Lucas, tandis que Max restait seul contre l'arbre.

Le soir tomba. Mike et Max rentrèrent. Le petit est resté dans la chambre alors que Mike préparait son repas (Max n'avait pas besoin de manger.).

Alors qu'il mangeait, le gardien s'est senti plutôt seul. Soudain, une petite main vint tirer sur sa chemise. Il détourna les yeux et vit Max, ses grands yeux bleus tout humides.

 **« Pardon... » marmonna-t-il.**

Mike sourit et serra le fantôme dans ses bras.

« C'est bon, gamin, je te pardonne ! »

Ils ont passé le reste de la soirée à discuter en regardant la télé qui, coïncidence, parlait de phénomènes surnaturels survenus un peu partout dans le monde. À chaque fois, Max confirmait si c'était vrai ou non. Mike a éclaté de rire lorsque le petit a fait remarquer que le « fantôme du 3 ème étage » était une blague parce qu'il était censé représenter une jeune femme de la seconde guerre mondiale...alors qu'il portait des baskets !

Soudain, le portable de Mike sonna. C'est Max qui s'en empara, activa le haut parleur et répondit en imitant la voix du gardien.

« Allô ? »

 _« Mike ? C'est Jérémy ! Dis ? Tu pourrais me passer Max ? Les animatronics nous harcèlent depuis des heures pour avoir de ses nouvelles ! »_

« Désolé ! C'est impossible ! »

Mike commença à pouffer de rire.

 _« HEIN ? Comment ça ?! »_

« J'ai sermonné Max pour avoir prit possession d'un chien enragé et il a fait une fugue ! Je n'ai aucune idée d'où il est maintenant ! »

Mike a explosé de rire et Max a suivi.

« Je t'ai eu, Jérémy ! »

 _« M-Max ? Sérieux, c'est pas drôle ! »_

 _« Non c'est pas drôle du tout ! » cria la voix de Fritz en fond. « Passe le portable avant qu'ils défoncent les portes ! »_

Nouvel éclat de rire de Mike et Max. En fin de compte, la journée n'avait pas été si pourrie !

* * *

 **Euh, dites? Je pense que je vais finir cette fanfic dans le prochain chapitre! J'ai VRAIMENT plus d'idées et, du coup, je fais que de la m*rde ^^'**

 **Désolée hein mais je préfère faire des courtes "bonnes" plutôt que des longues qui deviennent lassantes et ennuyeuses!**

 **J'espère que ça vous ennuie pas trop :)**


End file.
